Aberrant: Dogs of DeVries
Introduction N-Day gripped the world on March 23 of 2010, as the Galatea satellite exploded while in low orbit over the Earth, dumping radioactive isotopes into the jet stream and inexorably changing the nature of human society. Within hours, people around the planet began manifesting superhuman abilities that seemingly buckled and defied the laws of nature. With talents and powers that elevated them above the common people, these 'Novas' rapidly set about advancing society in all wings of human culture. They advanced the sciences at a pace that brought the singularity to the horizon, created great feats of engineering that bent imagination, and made tremendous contributions to the arts and culture that eclipsed the works of the great masters of the Renaissance and Antiquity. Others took a more noblesse oblige approach to their powers, becoming peacekeepers, leaders and humanitarians who soothed the hearts of nations and shielded the weak with their vast power. Still, every generation has miscreants and troublemakers, and the effects of Nova innovations were not solely constructive. Nova terrorists and criminals endanger entire nations, and the traffic of posthuman consumables such as Soma and Mite have caused powerful ripples in society. The era is still quite amenable for someone who doesn't want to get involved in politics of crime, though. Novakind is a law unto itself, and free agents can flex their powers in the service of the highest bidder without fear of overt UN intervention. Called 'Elites', these superpowered agents work for any number of private military companies, receiving wealth and fame that Team Tomorrow members dream of. Background The year is currently 2032, twenty-two days after N-Day and a eighteen years after the distribution of Divis Mal's Null Manifesto on OpNet. The world is in a golden age brought about by Novakind, although it's not without some stresses. The emergence of truly powerful posthumans is worsening stresses between Nova and baseline, while technology hurtles forward at a staggering rate now that superhuman inventors, scientists and engineers number in the hundreds. In South America, conflicts brew over the construction of the new solar elevator project being coordinated by the Brazillian government, opposed by Nova eco-terrorists and Teragen allies alike. Anna DeVries has been watching, keen to deploy members of her agency to curry favor with the various UNASUR nations... Campaign Information Aberrant: Dogs of DeVries is an Aberrant campaign featuring the Elites of the glamorous and powerful DeVries Agency. Characters should be professional mercenaries (or at least restrained enough to perform well on a battlefield), so any flaws that would make you a liability in combat are out. Although they're not knights in shining armor, Elites are also held to a certain standard, and shouldn't be mass-murdering serial rapists or have an addiction to the lymph nodes of children, etc. Otherwise, assume grey hat party morality. Chargen Information: *Use Aberrant 2.0 Chargen as normal, with 50 NP instead of the base 45. *All Merits listed (including 2nd Generation Nova) are available. *Characters have 10 dots of backgrounds (instead of 7) and begin with Backing (DeVries) 3 and Resources 3 for free. *Raising backgrounds dots to 4 and 5 does not carry a doubled BP/XP cost. Backgrounds above 5 are possible (such as Node 6+ for 2nd Generation Novas, Attunement 6+) but extremely rare. Ask first. OOC Information Aberrant House Rules Aberrant 2.0/2.1 Errata Character Sheet Template Player Characters Ashy Session Log Category:Aberrant Category:Dogs of DeVries